Savannah Wilde
Savannah entered the series as a junior in season 2 when her mother came to town with her and her twin brother Lucas Wilde. Savannah came into the series as the first lesbian and was already out to her mother and brother. Her father who she just came in contact with was not so pleased with the idea of her liking girls and not boys. Savannah left town with her mother after her brother killed her cousin Tyler Salinger over a girl. Savannah later returned in season 5 not wanting her what her brother did to ruin her life. Savannah had her first on-screen girlfriend in season 5 and it was Grace Baker. they were the first same-sex couple in the show and the only one to date. Savannah was shown to be a smart, ambitious girl who dreamed of becoming an attorney. Savannah is the daughter of Langston Wilde and Robert Ford, sister of Ryder Ford and Lucas Wilde. Niece of James Ford and Nate Salinger, cousin of Kenzie Ford, Cody Ford, Evan Salinger and Tyler Salinger. she is portrayed by Canadian Actress Annie Clark. Early Life On the March 20, 2013, episode of General Hospital, a frantic Langston calls Starr to return to Los Angeles. Starr is unaware until she arrives that Langston is pregnant. Due to issues going on, she begs Starr to keep it a secret, not knowing if the father is Robert Ford or Markko Rivera. Starr stays with Langston for a few months before returning to Llanview. Langston later calls Starr letting her know it's twins. Langston once again calls Starr and lets her know that she did a paternity test and Ford is the father. Langston then disappears not telling anyone where she is going. In The Series 'Season 2' 2.07 Just Tonight Savannah makes her first appearance with brother Lucas officially meeting her father Robert Ford. Ford is nervous but happy to realize he still has a child after what happened with Ryder. 2.08 Somewhere I Belong Savannah and Lucas spend some bonding time with their father. 2.13 Until Your Mine Savannah notices Tyler is becoming somewhat obsessive with Charlotte Martin and tells him he needs to back off. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Savannah is at the party but has no idea her brother plans on murdering Tyler. 'Season 3 and Exit' 3.01 Last To Know Savannah worries about how her father is coping with what. 3.02 Feeling Alive an emotional Savannah tells her father she isn't sure if she wants Lucas to walk free like Ford wants. 3.03 You're Not Sorry Savannah goes to her brother's trial and sits in the back hoping to avoid people who blame her. 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) Savannah is seen in the courtroom. 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Savannah is seen in the courtroom. 3.06 The Sound of Madness After her brother is found guilty, Langston decides to leave town with Savannah. Savannah says goodbye to her father and leaves with Langston. 'Season 5 and Return' 5.07 Never Go Back Savannah moves back to Port Charles, feeling the need to get to know her father better and not have her legacy be what Lucas did. She visits both Nate and Danielle apologizing for Lucas and asking them if her being in town will be a problem. Danielle tells her it won't be one. Savannah then goes and visits her father and the pair spend the day together reconnecting. He lets her know he is happy she is back and wants them to have a relationship and tells her he wishes he knew about her earlier so he could have been a better father. Savannah assures him he will get his chance. She then goes out for a walk and bumps into Grace Baker. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Savannah meets Grace for coffee and she can tell something is bothering her. Grace tells her that she recently came out to her parents and her mom had previously kicked her out and she is now deciding whether or not to move back home. Savannah tells Grace that she is also gay and while she was lucky enough to have an open minded mom, she understands the struggle. She tells her she just needs to surround herself with supportive friends and family and if she thinks her mom can do that, then go home, if not continue to stay with her aunt. 5.15 What I've Done Savannah meets with Grace again and the pair grow closer. Savannah catches Grace off guard by kissing her. She apologizes but Grace says it's okay and then kisses her again. The pair decide to try a relationship and Grace lets her know that this is her first relationship, boy or girl and Savannah assures her they can take things slow and keep things on the down-low since Grace is only out to her family and has no idea how her mother will react to this. 'Season 6' 6.04 Should've When You Could've Grace asks Savannah to come over for dinner and meet her parents. She feels that her mom has had enough time to process everything and once she meets Savannah, she will like her. Savanna agrees and goes to Grace's house for dinner where she meets her parents and sister Rory. Savannah is extremely polite throughout the evening and upon leaving thanks them for the dinner and hopes to see them again soon. 6.07 It's Complicated Savannah meets up with Grace after class and asks her what her mom's favorite dish is, hoping they can have dinner again. Grace tells her not to worry about it. Savannah asks some more questions before Grace tells Savannah that her mom kicked her out again and that she is living with her aunt Chloe again. Savannah is angry Grace didn't tell her and leaves upset. Grace later goes to Savannah's place and explains that she didn't want to worry her. Savannah explains if they are going to be a couple, they have to be honest with each other. 6.09 Cross The Line Grace shows up at Savannah's place and tells her that her mom showed up and is trying to get her to move back in but plans on staying with Chloe. Savannah tells her she is lucky to have an aunt like Chloe. 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Savannah spends the day with Grace where Grace confides in her that she feels like she is imposing on Michael and Chloe and that babysitting doesn't feel like enough. Savannah asks Grace if she wants to move in, it can even just be as roommates and her take the spare room. Grace agrees and later comes by with her stuff. 'Season 7' 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Savannah is seen leaving her and Grace's apartment for work. 7.14 Like I Care Savannah returns home from work and asks Grace how her day was. Grace gives her a generic answer. Savannah is somewhat suspicious but doesn't push it. The next day she goes to meet her dad. 7.17 Why Is Life Like This Savannah can tell Grace is keeping something from her but Grace tells her she is just not feeling well. Savannah asks Grace is she needs her to pick up any cold medicine but Grace tells her she is fine. Savannah returns home to find Grace passed out on the couch smelling like alcohol. Savannah checks around the apartment looking for some knowing she didn't buy any. Grace wakes up and rushes into the bathroom and vomits. When she exits, Savannah is holding up an empty bottle of vodka and asks Grace what's going on. Grace weakly tells Savannah she has never seen it before. Savannah continues to push for answers and Grace finally breaks down crying and tells her what happened with her mom earlier. Savannah listens as Grace vents. 'Season 8' 8.06 How To Save a Life Savannah returns home to find Grace packing. When she asks what's going on, Grace explains that she had another run-in with her mother and right now, she can't be in a relationship. Not with the way her family is dealing with stuff. Savannah asks where she is going, and Grace explains that it's best if she stays with her grandfather right now, she feels as if she stays with her aunt again, she is intruding. Savannah wishes her well and tells her that she cares about her and wants to at least stay friends. Grace agrees. 8.09 Falling Apart Savannah gets a call from Rory asking for Grace and Savannah explains they broke up and she moved in with their grandfather. 8.15 Call Me When You're Sober Savannah gets a drunk text from Grace and starts worrying again. She goes over to where Grace is staying and finds her passed out drunk again. Savannah cleans up and when Grace regains consciousness, Savannah asks what is going on, she thought she stopped. Grace tells her to mind her own business and Savannah is furious, saying they may have broken up, but she still cares about her. She needs to think about this, her family has a history of addiction problems. Grace tells Savannah to leave. When she does, Savannah tells her to try not to drunk text her again. 'Season 9 and Second Exit' 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings Savannah is at home when she gets a panicked phone from Grace's grandfather, Marshall. He returned home from Detroit to find her unconscious in the living room next to a bottle of vodka and what looks like pills. Savannah rushes to Marshall's home to find it surrounded by police. At the front door, she sees what looks like Medical Examiners taking a body out in a body bag. Savannah tries to get past the police tape but John McBain stops her. Savannah tries to explain that she needs to get inside, Marshall walks out of the house with a tear stained face and tells John it's okay, he lets Savannah in and she rushes up to him. Marshall shakes his head, saying Grace didn't make it. Savannah breaks down crying. 9.02 I'm Going Mobile Rory shows up at Savannah's apartment and asks if it's true, referring to Grace killing herself. Savannah nods near tears herself and Rory breaks down crying. 9.03 I've Become So Numb Savannah let Rory stay the night at her place and crash on the couch. The next morning, Savannah tells Rory she has no problem with her staying there, but her parents might and since Rory is a minor, her parents could report her for kidnapping. Rory tells her she understands and leaves to head home. 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) Savannah helped Chloe plan Grace's funeral and shows up to attend. The whole time she is in shock and not sure what to do. She blames Lainey as well as everyone else but doesn't say anything, knowing it won't bring Grace back. She stays with Rory when Lainey tries to talk to her, knowing Lainey hates her and will leave her alone. Savannah stays a while after the ceremony and sees Hayley Spinelli out by Grace's gravestone. Savannah approaches and asks Hayley if she knew Grace. Hayley is startled by Savannah, not expecting her. She tells her she didn't but heard about what happened and thinks it's sad. No one should be treated that way. Hayley also tells her she came to show that even strangers care but felt that if she attended the ceremony she would be intruding. She then apologizes for intruding now and leaves. Savannah is confused but lets it go. 9.06 Savior Savannah gets a phone call and is confused when the person on the line identifies themselves as Tim McIlrath. He isn't surprised she has never heard of him. He tells her he is the lead vocalist of the political punk band Rise Against based out of Chicago. They heard about what happened and would like to put on a charity concert in Grace's memory and donate all proceeds to the Trevor Project and It Get's Better Project. While she is talking to him, she quickly googles him and his band on her laptop seeing who Rise Against are and what they have done. Savannah asks him how soon he can get to Port Charles and Tim explains he is already there, he caught a flight last night along with the band's drummer Brandon Barnes. Savannah tells him to meet her at Kelly's in an hour and she will bring a few other people close to Grace. Savannah calls Chloe, Miranda and Rory and tells them to meet her there. Savannah arrives and sees both Tim and Brandon already there. Savannah sits with them and waits for the others to arrive. Rory seems to be the only one who knows who Tim and Brandon are. Tim explains to them the plan and they all agree to help. 9.08 Make It Stop (Let This End) Savannah shows up early to help set up the concert venue. She talks to Chloe and thanks her for everything she did for Grace. She sits side stage at the concert and cries during their performance of Make It Stop (September's Children). She sees Hayley in the back and starts wondering why she is hiding instead of out in the open and enjoying the music. 9.15 Ready To Fall Savannah decides to leave Port Charles and go to Llanview because everything here reminds her of Grace and what happened. She stops by the Corinthos house to say goodbye to Rory and thanks Chloe for everything she has done for Grace. Grace was very thankful for how well she treated her and wished that she was her mother instead. Savannah then heads to say goodbye to Grace. At the grave yard, she sees Hayley is there once more. Savannah confronts Hayley and asks her why she is showing up all the time. She saw her at the concert and she knows she didn't know Grace, so why is she there. Hayley then blurts out that she thinks she's gay. Savannah is confused but takes Hayley to Kelly's for coffee. Hayley explains that she has never has had interest in boys, she tried the previous year of getting one's attention but thinks she did it to prove to herself that she is straight. She finds herself more attracted to girls and thinks she has feelings for her ex-best friend who recently ditched her. Savannah tells her she is young and doesn't have to label herself anything. She has young and has plenty of time to figure herself out. Hayley thanks Savannah. Savannah gives her her number and tells her that she is leaving town but if she needs anything, to call her. Savannah then leaves town. Trivia *Savannah is the first gay character on the show and the only one to be out when her character makes its first appearance. Quotes Relationships Grace Baker *Start Up: 5.15 What I've Done *Break Up: 8.06 How To Save a Life **Reason: Grace couldn't be in a relationship at that moment. Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Original Character